


looking at the stars

by ghostcult



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Highschool AU, Human AU, M/M, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostcult/pseuds/ghostcult
Summary: “Vampires. It’s in the title.”“My bad! It’s in fancy print, I can’t really read cursive.”“It’s not cursive.”--the fateful meeting of rune lemercier and caleb grimm, even though they've gone to the same highschool for 4 years...
Relationships: Anon/Freya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	looking at the stars

**Author's Note:**

> i started this story originally back in june when me and my friend were talking about our fantasy characters in a human, highschool au and, well... here it is. the first few chapters are going to be pretty rocky since they were written MONTHS ago, but i hope you enjoy nonetheless!
> 
> CW FOR THIS CHAPTER:  
> cussing

“Alright class, settle down, settle down. I know the first day of school is very exciting for most of you,” Mrs. Balasko, an English 12 teacher, eyes a group of jocks in the back corner, who look back at her dumbfounded, not even realizing they were being as loud as they thought they were. “But some students come to school to learn..” A pale boy in the front gives the teacher an appreciative nod. “...so for them, let’s all relax so I can go through the attendance list and syllabus, then the rest of the hour is yours. Sound good, boys?” The teacher looks towards the jocks again, this time fully directing the class’ attention to them.

“Yes ma’am!” The largest of the boys responds, all tanned skin and muscles and… a mullet? The group descends into laughter and their teacher rushes to herd them back in.

“Alright. First up for attendance… Cassidy Addams?”

“Here!”

“Angel Covington?”

“Here.”

“...Caleb Grimm?” The large football boy stands from his desk and waves at the teacher, then at the rest of the class. The pale boy turns to look at Caleb, then rolls his eyes and faces the front again, waiting for his name to get called so he can get back to his book.

“...Thank you, Caleb. Sit back down.” Caleb promptly sits back down with a smile on his face like an obedient dog. Mrs. Balasko continues down the list before reaching..

“Ah! A French name. Rune LeMercier?” Rune, the pale boy in the front, raises his hand and immediately pulls out a book after being marked present. Attendance continues and finishes within a couple minutes, then the class moves onto the syllabus which is finished quickly as well.

The volume in the room raises quickly, mainly due to the jocks, and Rune plugs a pair of headphones into his ears to try and block out the noise. He looks around the room before going back to his book, taking in the different faces to try and familiarize himself with his classmates. He won’t talk to any of them, probably, but it couldn’t hurt to look..

On the left side of the desks is where Rune sits, closest to the door. He sits by the alternative kids, a couple in which he would consider him friends with. He fits in most with them, mostly because they are one of the only groups at school Rune likes. The left side is really a mix of many different types of people, from goths to scene kids and cottagecore and art kids. Not all of them are friends but a good majority are.

On the other side of the desks are some cheerleaders, and behind them are a majority of the football team. All dressed up in cheerleading uniforms or varsity jackets and team jerseys. Most of the boys are actively flirting with the girls, either because they are currently dating them or are trying to date them. It never really works out, it’s just because that’s just what’s expected of them. Not by people outside of the sports teams, but from inside. People outside could care less. They’re all idiots anyway.

Rune catches himself staring a little longer at the football guys than he would usually, and meets Caleb’s eyes. Rune stares at him instead of looking away, intending to intimidate rather than back down but Caleb is much too dumb to understand and waves. Then gets up and walks over to Rune.

_‘Oh fuck oh shit why is he walking over here-’_ Rune turns to open his book and go back to reading but already made a grave mistake in looking around.

“What did you do to get him to walk over here?” Rune’s friend, Anon, taps him on the shoulder as she watches Caleb walk over.

“I don’t know, please help,” Rune looks back at her, but she just laughs.

“You’re on your own with this one, Rune. Good luck~” Anon sits back in her seat and gets involved with a conversation to avoid bailing Rune out of the situation he got himself into.

“Hi, I’m Caleb,” Caleb pulls a chair in front of Rune’s desk and sits on it backwards. Rune doesn’t look up at him and pretends to be distracted.

“I know.”

“Oh. Okay. You’re, um… Rue?”

“Rune. The teacher said my name.”

“I wasn’t listening, sorry,” Caleb pouts slightly, then tries to look at the pages of the book Rune has out. “Whatcha reading?” Rune lifts up his book to show Caleb the cover. Caleb nods slowly, the gears in his brain visibly turning. “Cool. What’s it about?”

“Vampires. It’s in the title.”

“My bad! It’s in fancy print, I can’t really read cursive.”

“It’s not cursive.”

“Oh,” Caleb chuckles awkwardly and sits there for a moment longer, watching Rune attempt to read. “Okay, well, I just came over here because you were looking at me and I wanted to be friendly, so… I’ll leave you alone. Maybe we’ll talk later?” Rune looks up to see Caleb giving him a football player’s attempt at puppy-dog eyes.

“...Maybe.” Rune responds, which seems to make Caleb happy enough to leave him alone. Caleb gives Rune a big smile before going back to his jock friends, who welcome him back to the group and look over at Rune with slight confusion as to how that interaction just happened. Rune could ask the same thing.

“If you end up having a crush on Caleb in the future, I will not be surprised and will bring this moment up the second you tell me.” Anon leans over to talk to Rune again, who groans and rubs his eyes.

“Shut up, Anon. I won’t have a crush on him, there’s so many better people to date in this school.”

“But you’re always saying people here are ugly?” Freya, Anon’s girlfriend, joins the conversation.

“Anyone is better than a football player. Caleb isn’t that attractive at all.”

“Okay, whatever you say,” Anon laughs, then looks up at the clock as soon at the bell rings.

_‘Thank god.’_


End file.
